Piano Man
by Isabix
Summary: Quando Rachel disse que Brad está sempre por perto, ela não sabia o quanto estava certa.


**Disclaimer:** Nada nem ninguém me pertence.

creepy!Brad ftw.

* * *

Quando Rachel disse que Brad está sempre por perto, ela não sabia o quanto estava certa. Ela não sabia que Brad estava no auditório/sala do coral/espaço de ensaio da banda/McKinley antes dos primeiros alunos e professores chegarem e ficava até depois dos os últimos alunos e professores irem embora, de segunda à sexta (às vezes até nos finais de semana, se ele desse sorte e Figgins estivesse distraído o suficiente para não notar que as chaves da escola tinha sumido). Ela não sabia porque _ninguém__ s_abia. Nenhum deles nunca se preocupou em falar com Brad algo além de "Can't Help Falling In Love em si bemol" ou "apague as luzes quando sair, ok?", então nenhuma das crianças (Will incluído, porque Brad achava divertido quão infantil aquele cara era emocionalmente e o quanto ele precisava amadurecer) sabia que ele preferia estar em qualquer lugar a estar numa casa vazia e solitária, com fotos velhas de um casamento fracassado e de uma filha que ele não via há anos.

Era difícil, mas uma das razões de Brad estar sempre naquela escola era que aquelas crianças lhe davam força. Elas era todas tão cheias de vida e sonhos e expectativas e dramas. Ele achava maravilhoso como elas eram estereotipadas – o viadinho, a adolescente grávida, o jogador de futebol pegador e irresponsável, a líder de torcida loira e estúpida -, mas ao mesmo tempo eram tão _diferentes_. Eram especiais, e Brad aprendeu a apreciar cada uma e conhecia-as com as palmas de suas mãos.

(Há ainda o fato de que a vida de Brad era tão fracassada que ele precisava do Glee Club para algum tipo de emoção, por isso imaginava-se na pele deles. Gostava de ser Tina às segundas, tímida e estilosa e apaixonada; adorava sentir-se como Jesse, bonito e talentoso e aturando os dramas de uma drama queen)

Brad não precisou saber por Mercedes que o pai do bebê de Quinn era Puck. Ele não precisou que Tina parasse de fingir para saber que ela não era gaga. Não precisou ver o papel de Artie no lixo para saber que o maior sonho dele era ser dançarino. Brad simplesmente conseguia _ver_ através das mentiras delas.

Por isso, ele não ficou realmente surpreso quando, numa quinta-feira, Finn encurralou Kurt na parede.

Todos os outros já haviam saído do auditório e os dois provavelmente não havia reparado que Brad havia ido para trás das cortinas checar se todos os cabos estavam ligados. Os dois não reparavam muita coisa em Brad. Não haviam notado, por exemplo, que Brad observava-os com mais cuidado do que observava os outros. Não precisava ser nenhum expert para notar que Kurt estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Finn, mas era preciso um pouco de esforço, sim, para notar como o jogador havia mudado desde o dia em que colocou um vestido vermelho e defendeu Kurt.

Brad via como Finn olhava para Kurt antes, com receio e estranheza e confusão, e ele viu esse olhar mudar para compaixão, então entendimento, então carinho. Ele via o brilho nos olhos de Finn toda vez que Kurt aparecia e o orgulho em sua expressão quando Kurt fazia algo bem. Era o único que notava que o sorriso que Finn dava para Kurt agora era diferente, especial. Era o único que conseguia ver o olhar de fascinação nos rosto de Finn quando Kurt ria e seu cenho franzido de medo e desejo reprimido sempre que Kurt o tocava.

Ele conseguia ver Finn de perfil de seu lugar atrás das cortinas, mas o perfil de Kurt estava escondido pelo braço que Finn havia colocado na parede ao lado da cabeça do mais baixo.

"Agora você vai me ouvir," Finn disse, tão baixo que Brad quase não ouviu, voz beirando a agressividade. "Eu tenho aguentado seus ataques de diva e seu drama e seu blablabla por tempo suficiente. Agora é minha vez de falar."

"Vá em frente, fale o que está em seu coração. Não é como se eu estivesse indo a algum lugar, hm?"

O rosto de Finn caiu diante das palavras ácidas de Kurt. Brad pode vê-lo franzir o cenho em irritação e pressionar os lábios um no outro, antes de voltar a falar.

"Primeiro você fica me olhando e diz que me ama, vem com suas esquisitices pra cima de mim, me faz usar um vestido e maquiagem e te defender – sabe como ficou a minha reputação depois disso?"

"Eu nunca pedi pra você me defender!" Kurt disse, não alto o suficiente para ser um grito, mas quase lá, apertando os braços cruzados contra o peito.

Finn continuou como se outro não tivesse dito nada.

"Aí você me deixa confuso e nervoso e sem saber o que fazer porque toda vez que eu te vejo meu coração começa a acelerar – e eu te vejo o tempo todo, porra, nós _dividimos um quarto_, então é como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona todos os dias – e tudo que eu mais quero é te beijar. Aí – aí você vai e fica agindo todo felizinho e gay em volta do Mike? Isso não é justo, porra," agora era Finn quem estava quase gritando, sua voz triste e agressiva, seu cenho ainda franzido, seus olhos apertados de raiva e ciúmes. "Não sei quem eu quero bater mais, você por dar em cima dele ou ele por corresponder."

"Não tem nada entre Mike e eu!"

Com o grito ferido de Kurt, Finn pareceu achar-se no direito de gritar de volta. E foi o que ele fez.

"Bem, não é o que parece!"

"Eu não estava flertando com o Mike, imbecil, de onde você tirou isso? Mas já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu tenha cansado de esperar por você?" a voz de Kurt estava quebrada, e Brad podia imaginar a expressão em seu rosto, boca torcida, olhos aguados e machucados "Que eu cansei tentar fazer você perceber que eu sou a pessoa certa? Que eu tenha percebido que você simplesmente não se importa se está quebrando meu coração ou não? Oh, não, porque você é tão patético que precisa saber que tem pelo menos um idiota sofrendo por você!"

Finn rolou os olhos, raiva sendo expressa por toda a sua linguagem corporal. Kurt estava tremendo.

"Oh, só cala a boca!"

E então Finn abaixou a cabeça, impulsionou-a para frente e beijou Kurt.

Nenhum deles percebeu o barulho de surpresa que Brad fez, ou porque não estavam prestando atenção ou porque o som de surpresa que saiu dos lábios de Kurt foi mais alto. Ou os dois.

Brad apenas ficou lá, parado, sentindo-se estranho enquanto via as mãos de Finn deixarem a parede e irem para as bochechas de Kurt, ao mesmo tempo em que Kurt descruzava os braços e lentamente colocava as mãos na cintura do outro. Brad sentia-se um invasor, presenciando uma cena que deveria ser só daqueles dois (duas de suas crianças, tão jovens e confusas e apaixonadas).

Agora os dois rostos lhe eram visíveis, ambos com olhos fechados e expressões de deleite. Finn então moveu a cabeça para o outro lado, seu nariz tocando o de Kurt, e tudo o que Brad conseguia ver eram cabelos.

Quando os garotos finalmente se desgrudaram, respirando forte e descompassadamente, Finn tinha um sorrisinho no rosto (Kurt ainda estava chocado demais, brilhantes olhos azuis do tamanhos de pratos).

"Aposto que Mike não consegue fazer melhor."

Brad sorriu. Oh, como ele amava o Glee Club.


End file.
